Yes Pillow (110416)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ichigo sews her own Yes Pillow for Aoi (and one more for Mizuki-san since Mizuki-san requested for one when she happens upon Ichigo when Ichigo was buying the necessary materials for sewing, and thus told Mizuki-san of her plan).


**Author Notes**

 **I wrote this back in 2016, and well~ thought why not try sharing an IchiAo story~ XD**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

"Aoi, I saw some trending news on the net recently."

"Oh~ What trending news did you hear about, Ichigo?"

"This." Ichigo shows Aoi an image of the Yes/No Pillow with her Aikatsu Phone.

"Oh? Is some idol using them?" Aoi turns starry eyed.

"Mm…I don't know if any idol is using it. But I know an idol is going to be using it! Hm-hm!"

"Eh? Ichigo, you're going to get a Yes/No Pillow?"

"Mm, mm." Ichigo shakes her head. "Aoi, don't you want a different pillow instead of the usual white ones?" Ichigo asks while holding up her own white pillow for Aoi to see.

"Mm…I never really considered much about the pillows we use…" Aoi puts on a thinking expression.

Ichigo smiles. "And so, I thought the pillow design was cute, thus I made one for you, Aoi!" Ichigo holds up the Yes Pillow she made from behind her.

"For me?! A Yes/No Pillow?!" Aoi looks up in surprise.

"Yup! Would you like to sleep with me, Aoi?" Ichigo asks jokingly as she lowers the Yes Pillow so that she can see Aoi.

"Eh? Um…what if I asked you to flip the pillow?" Aoi thinking about how a Yes/No pillow has the option to answer No.

"Hm-hm. Then I'll flip it!"

"Eh?!" Aoi was surprised by Ichigo's answer and wanted to stop Ichigo from flipping the pillow to a No, but Ichigo had already turned it. "Ichigo-"

"Yes?" Ichigo smiles knowingly as she shows Aoi a Yes.

"Yes?" Aoi reads the words showing up on the pillow.

"This is a Yes Pillow, Aoi." Ichigo turns the pillow to show Aoi the Yes on both sides.

"Yes Pillow…" Aoi lowers her eyes in disbelief, while Ichigo laughs. Ichigo stands and hands the Yes Pillow over to Aoi.

"So I can't say no, huh?" Aoi hugs the Yes Pillow.

Ichigo had a mischievous smile curved on. "You could…" Ichigo bends closer to Aoi. "But you have to say it like that…" Ichigo was at Aoi's ear. "N~o~" (in JP: Da. a. me.) Ichigo whispers seductively, dragging each syllable, causing Aoi to blush heavily.

"Ichigo?!"

Ichigo pulls away and sits beside Aoi. "I'm just joking. Ran taught me to do that."

"Ran did?!" Aoi turns in shock.

Ichigo lets out a laugh. "I'm joking!"

"Eh…" Aoi was getting exhausted from being surprised multiple times in the night.

"I heard it from Headmistress Orihime." Ichigo looks up to the ceiling as she said the headmistress's name.

"Headmistress Orihime?!" Aoi's mind tries to process the information as she imagines a scenario of Ichigo in the Headmistress office, and the Headmistress actually tells Ichigo 'da. a. me.'

Ichigo laughs a little softer now. "That would be a joke again."

"Mou! Ichigo! Stop teasing me already!"

"Hm-hm. Alright, it was Mizuki-san who told me to say that."

"Mizuki-san did?"

"Yup. Mizuki-san told me when I was buying the materials for sewing the Yes Pillow for you, and she said she wanted one too."

"Mizuki-san wants a Yes Pillow too?! That's something special!"

"Isn't it? But I wanted to give it to Aoi in the first place, that's why I gave it to you first."

"So you made another for Mizuki-san already?"

"Yup. It's there." Ichigo pointed to a bag near her bed.

"Hm…Ichigo, you've been joking to me a lot tonight, so…I hope you weren't joking for the first request…"

"First request?" Ichigo asks as she kind of forgotten what she asked at the beginning.

"Ichigo…then I'll ask you." Aoi had a serious look as she looks into Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo, want to sleep with me?" Aoi tightened her lips as she waits for Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo was a little surprised but smiles. "I already gave you my answer though." Ichigo gestures to the Yes Pillow in Aoi's arms.

"Ah. I guess you did." Aoi laughs and Ichigo joins in.

After some time of laughing, "Shall we sleep then?"

Ichigo remains silent as she put on an anticipating smile.

"Ichigo?" Aoi then realizes as she looks down to the Yes Pillow she was holding. "It's a yes, huh?"

"Hm-hm." Ichigo continued smiling.

"You're not going to keep silent every time I ask you a question with a yes answer, are you?" Aoi hoped Ichigo isn't going to do that.

Ichigo breathes out heavily before breathing in.

"Did you forget to breathe, Ichigo?" Aoi asks in surprise.

"Mm, mm." Ichigo shakes her head. "I'm not going to keep silent. Not replying to Aoi is really weird!" Ichigo threw her arms around Aoi.

"Mou, Ichigo. Then don't." Aoi tries to embrace Ichigo though holding onto the Yes pillow and Ichigo being on her left made it difficult to.

"Aoi, let's sleep then!" Ichigo ushered Aoi to lie on her bed as Ichigo turned off the lights.

"Ichigo, you didn't make a Yes pillow for yourself?" Aoi noticing that she received a pillow but Ichigo did not mention having her own.

"Mm, I forgot about myself."

"Ichigo…"

"But there's no problem! I'll use Aoi's!" Ichigo moves Aoi's usual pillow closer to her and lies on it. "Okay?"

Aoi smiles. "Okay. Good night, Ichigo."

"Good night, Aoi! Dream of me and say yes to all that I ask, okay?" Ichigo laughs.

"What could I..?" Aoi left her question hanging as the thought of Ichigo asking her out and, or proposing to her cross her mind, leaving Aoi blushing in the dark.

"Aoi?" Ichigo wondering why Aoi suddenly cut off.

"I-It's nothing, Ichigo. L-Let's sleep!" Aoi shut her eyes, feeling extremely embarrassed to talk.

Ichigo smiles even though she does not know what happened. "Okay." Ichigo takes Aoi's hand in hers as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Aoi opened her eyes when Ichigo took her hand, then smiled as she felt reassured and relaxed from Ichigo's touch. "Good night…"

"Good night."

And the two fell asleep with sweet smiles on their faces. Ichigo dreaming of food paradise with Aoi, while Aoi dreamt…dreams that she will be on full blush for some time if she remembers.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **A Yes Pillow sounds cute and fun right? OwO I actually don't even know where the Yes/No pillow meme came from. OvO**

 **Anyways~ How was the story? Apparently my story writing from 1 year ago is like such, hehe~ XP**

 **I hope everyone liked it, and do leave a comment if you like~ let me know your thoughts of it! *O* See you~**


End file.
